thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dutch
Dutch is the tertiary antagonist of the original Karate Kid. He is the student of Cobra Kai and second-in-command of Johnny Lawrence's gang, Johnny's right-hand man, as well as prison inmate in adulthood. He is portrayed by Chad McQueen. Pre Karate Kid Dutch joined Cobra Kai at some point and befriended Johnny, Bobby Brown, Tommy and Jimmy. Dutch was a fan of Mr. T. When Rocky III came out in the summer of 1982, he and Johnny went to check it out in the theater. While at the theater, Dutch threw milk duds at some girls sitting in front of him, but this resulted in one of the girls named Ali Mills to stand up, and angrily yell at him and dump popcorn down his shirt. On one day or night Dutch along with Johnny, Bobby, Dutch and Tommy went to a bar where Dutch broke a dartboard which resulted in him going to Juvie (short for juvenile hall) for the first time. The Karate Kid Dutch is first shown coming to the beach on a motorcycle along with his Cobra Kai friends. When Johnny notices his ex-girlfriend Ali Mills talking to Daniel LaRusso. Johnny goes to the beach to talk to her and Dutch along with the others follow him. When Johnny beats up Daniel, Dutch is shown restraining Ali and laughing. While Daniel is riding his bike on one night, Dutch along with the gang surround him with with their motorcycles and knock Daniel down the hill. On Halloween night, Dutch, along with the gang, corners Daniel at the park and beats him up. When Bobby Brown tells the gang to leave him alone, Dutch rebuffs him and is bent on beating Daniel up. However, Mr. Miyagi swoops in and beats up the gang. Prior to the start of the All Valley Tournament, Dutch along with the gang comes into Daniel's locker room, where Dutch begins taunting Daniel. When Daniel ignores him, an angry Dutch pushes Daniel and tries to goad him into attacking him, which nearly results in a fight. Unknown to Daniel or the Cobras, the referee, who was standing nearby, grabs orders Dutch and the other Cobra Kai's to leave the locker room or else he will see to it that they are disqualified from the tournament. While he is leaving, he threatens Daniel, and then starts laughing. He faces Daniel during the quarterfinals round. At first he gains the upper hand by kicking Daniel in the face. However, Daniel recovers and beats Dutch. When his instructor John Kreese instructs Bobby to put Daniel out of commission before the start of the semifinals round, Dutch is shown smiling. The Karate Kid Part II Following Johnny's loss to Daniel at the tournament, an angry Kreese berates and chokes Johnny. Despite being present, Dutch's back is turned the other side, and he does not even attempt to stop Kreese. The Karate Kid Part III Despite not making an appearance it can be implied that Kreese's actions following in the tournament resulted in Dutch along with the other Cobra Kai members leaving the Dojo. Pre Cobra Kai Sometime between 1984 and 2018 Dutch was arrested for committing an unknown crime and sent to Lompoc Federal Prison. While it is unknown when exactly he was sent to prison it can be implied he was sent there 5 to 10 years before the episode "Take a Right". Cobra Kai Season 1 Despite not appearing he is shown in a few flashbacks, and johnny tells his student Miguel Diaz about the time Dutch threw milk duds at Ali while at the theater. Season 2 In "Take A Right," his Cobra Kai friends Johnny, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy talk about the time Dutch smashed the dartboard which resulted in him being sent to juvenile hall, and one of the others remarked that was not his only time. Johnny remarks how Dutch's criminal career continued into adulthood, as he is currently remanded to Lompoc Federal Prison. Bobby, now a parson, has frequently written letters to Dutch to show he is not forgotten and hopes he can minister to him inside the prison. The four men then toast to Dutch's memory in a seedy bar. Personality Dutch was a vicious bully. However he was a lot more cruel and vicious than the other Cobra Kai members among his batch. Some instances of his cruelty include unwilling to show mercy to Daniel while beating him up at the park, taking pleasure in taunting and intimidating Daniel prior to the all valley tournament, and approving of Kreese telling Bobby to put Daniel out of commission. The fact that he was the only Cobra Kai student that approved of Kreese instructing Bobby to put Daniel out of commission shows how vicious and evil he is (Even Johnny disapproved Kreese's actions). Not only was Dutch a bully, he was a troublemaker as well. When he was a teenager he broke a dartboard at a bar which resulted in him going to Juvie for the first time. During his adulthood he committed a serious and unknown crime which resulted in him being sentenced to anywhere between 5 to 20 years in prison. Dutch can be considered one of the most aggressive Cobra Kai member due to his hot headed attitude, possibly due to suffering a personality disorder, like intermittent explosive disorder, borderline, anti-social disorder, or narcissist personality disorder. Dutch seems to also exhibit symptoms of schizophrenia, such as anger and aggression. Dutch could be considered the stupidest member as well, unlike the other four who heeded Kreese's orders to stop harassing Daniel; Dutch was willing to attack Daniel in the locker room of the All-Valley Sports Arena, even in plain sight of a referee; nearly risking his disqualification until the referee forced him to back away. He could be considered also the most evil Cobra Kai students due to his vicious behavior, and him being one of the few Cobra Kai students not to have any redeemable qualities. All five of the Cobra gang had some inkling how their behavior in their youth mirrored their adult lives. As Dutch apparently had a total lack of moral compass, he suffered the unhappiest ending of becoming a felon. Trivia * Dutch, although being his display name, is the character's last name. * While Johnny was the leader of the gang, Dutch is by far the meanest Cobra Kai member among Johnny's batch, as he showed no redeemable qualities, unlike Johnny, who knew when things were going too far. Dutch did not even attempt to stop Kreese from attempting to kill Johnny. * He is the only member of the original students of Cobra Kai to turn for the worse in adulthood. * Chad McQueen is one of two children and the only son of actor Steve McQueen. * Dutch so far is the only member in Johnny's gang not to make an appearance in The Cobra Kai. * In March of 2019, Martin Kove (John Kreese) revealed that McQueen was asked to reprise his role as Dutch in Cobra Kai; McQueen had not been involved in show business for the past 30 years. Both Kove and William Zabka (Johnny Lawrence) spoke with McQueen several times over the phone to try and get him on the show, but commitments to his company, McQueen Racing, ultimately prevented things from working out. This culminated into Dutch being written in as being in prison. * Some future characters that can be compared to him are: ** Mike Barnes: Both are aggressive, hot-headed and intimidating ** Hawk: Both are aggressive and hot-headed, as well as the most corrupted by the unethical and ruthless teachings of Kreese. Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part II Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Troublemakers Category:Bullies Category:Most corrupted Category:Vicious